Gone Country
by SpeedlesChic
Summary: A six month long case has now come to an end. The CSI's of Miami-Dade County need a vacation. Thanks to Tim Speedle's girlfriend they get that. What happens when the team goes a little country.
1. Long Case Closed

Lt. Horatio Caine and his team – Timothy 'Speed' Speedle, Calleigh Duquesne, and Eric Delko – sat in the Biscayne Courthouse in Southern Florida. They were giving their testimony on a case lasting just over a year.

"The prosecution calls the CSIs of Miami-Dade County to the stand Your Honor, starting with CSI Tim Speedle," State's Attorney Rebecca Nevins said to Judge Joseph Ratner.

"Officer Speedle, please take the stand," Judge Ratner said. Tim Speedle stood up, fixed his suit and tie, and made his way up to the witness stand. His normally scruffy face was now clean shaven

An officer walked up to the stand holding a Bible. "Please put your left hand on here and raise your right hand." Speed does as he is told. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you God."

"I do," he said. The officer walked away. Rebecca began her questioning.

Following Speed was Calleigh and following her was Eric.

The defense's questions had been tough and at sometimes made the CSIs question themselves, but one look at their leader and their confidence was restored.

Finally it was Horatio's turn to testify. His team had done their part in presenting a strong case against the defendant. The defendant's attorney pressured Horatio and tried to get him to crack, but it didn't happened. Getting the Miami-Dade Lieutenant to crack was like scratching an emerald; it was impossible.

* * *

The trial was finally over and the CSIs had been excused; they headed back to the lab. Some last minute paperwork needed to be finalized on another case. "I'm glad that's over with. That was brutal," Eric said breathing a sigh of relief as Horatio started the Hummer. They all had come together.

"You and me both," Speed said feeling his cell phone vibrate against his leg.

"I need a vacation," Calleigh said rubbing her temples.

Speed had received a text message. It read: Just wanted to say hi and I miss u and sending love from Michigan – LC, P.S. This is my new #.  
Speed smiled and answered back: Hi and I miss you too, Lauren. Wish you were here.  
LC: Me too. OK need to go. Call you later 2nite.  
Speed: Bye!

Speed replaced his girlfriend's old cell number with her new cell number; he smiled.

"Who was that, Speed?" Eric asked flashing his Delko grin.

Speed looked at his friend with a straight face. "What makes you think I'm going to tell you, Delko." Calleigh and Horatio start laughing the front seats. Speed and Eric arguing was nothing new.

"You know it's, Lauren. He's got that look in his eyes," Calleigh said looking back at Speed then running her well manicured fingernails through her long blonde hair. Speed's cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Alright fine, it was Lauren and she just wanted to say hi and give me her new cell phone number. Happy now?"

Eric pulled out his cell phone and looked to see if he had gotten any text messages from Lauren. There was none. "No I'm not. How come I didn't get a text from Lauren about her cell phone change?" He tried to look serious, but was having a hard time.

Speed rolled his eyes and chuckles. "You're the reason she probably got a new phone." Everyone laughed.

The rest of the ride back to the lab was silent as they all reflected on the now finished murder case.

* * *

A yellow taxi cab pulled into the Miami-Dade Crime Lab parking lot just as Horatio and his team were walking up the steps. The young woman smiled to herself when she spotted Tim Speedle. He had his dress-shirt already un-tucked; his tie un-tied; the two top buttons undone; his sleeves rolled up just passed his elbows; his suit jacket over his shoulder.

"You can stop right here sir," she said and pulled out some money. "Here you go sir, thanks again." The cab driver took the money. She grabbed her messenger bag and exited the vehicle. She had just come from the airport. She was dressed in Michigan State softball sweatpants, a white tank top, some plain white flip-flops, and some aviator sunglasses.

The young woman quickly walked across the sidewalk and stopped just as the four CSIs were about to head into the building. "Excuse me!" she shouted. They all turn around. "Is this the Miami-Dade Crime Lab?" She couldn't help but smile.

Tim Speedle didn't have a hard time recognizing who she was. "Lauren?"

"That's my name don't wear it out," Lauren Cranbrook said as her smile got bigger. Lauren and Speed have been together only four months, but have known each other since she was in high school. They became close friends first then after some time their friends and family told Speed to ask her out; the rest is history.

Speed handed Eric his suit jacket and made his way over to Lauren. Lauren started jogging toward him and he caught her in his arms. "I missed you so much Speed, it's not even funny." She pulled back and looked into his chocolate brown eyes; he set her back down on the ground. Speed leaned in and captured her lips with his. He cupped both sides of her pretty, innocent face and kissed her soundly again and again.

Over by the steps Horatio smiled. His team was like family to him and to see Speed so happy made him happy. Eric and Calleigh both smiled too. They loved Lauren and thought they were great for each other.

"I missed you too, babe," he said nuzzling the side of his girlfriend's neck.

"Get a room you two!" Eric yelled.

Ignoring his friend he kissed her again. "Come on let's go in and talk. Eric's wondering why he didn't get a text saying you got a new cell phone."

Lauren laughed jokingly. "He's the reason I got a new one."

"That's what I told him." He gently grabbed her hand as they walked up to his co-workers and into the building.

* * *

Speed was a different person when Lauren was around. He showed the softer side of him rather than the tough exterior he exudes when she's not around. Not that he wasn't pleasant to be around he was, but when she was here he was much happier. "I missed you guys so much," Lauren said giving Horatio a hug. "How have you guys been? And sorry I haven't called I've been so busy with school being my last year... I think."

"It's okay sweetheart. Are you thinking about going another year?" Horatio asked.

"Mmm, yeah I was thinking of going for my Masters in Forensic Science. I'll be getting my Bachelors in Forensic Chemistry this spring, but I think I want a Masters in Forensic Science. I find it fascinating and seeing what you guys do is amazing. I really like it a lot," Lauren said with a smile as she sat down next to Speed on the small black break room sofa..

"The door is always open here if you ever need anything, Lauren," Horatio said with a smile.

"Thanks Horatio." She turned her head to the side and found Speed looking at her. She smiled at him, and he leaned in to kiss her. She kissed him back.

Just then a knock on the door came. A young rookie officer, by the name of Ryan Wolfe stood at the door. "Um, excuse me. Lt. Caine can I, uh, speak to you, please?" he asked nervously. It was his first day on the job.

"Sure, can I get your name son?"

"Oh, sorry. Patrol Officer Ryan Wolfe, sir," Ryan said holding out his hand for the Lieutenant to shake.

"Okay Mr. Wolfe let's go talk. Excuse me for a moment guys." Horatio left the room following the rookie patrol officer.

"So Lauren, are you really thinking about getting your Masters Forensic Science?" Calleigh asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I think so. Further my education and become useful in this world." Lauren laughed a little.

"How exciting. Well, congratulations on that and graduating this spring."

"Well, I haven't gotten into the Masters Program yet so hold that congratulations, but I'll take the one for graduating. I'm doing my internship this winter with ATF. At least that's what I think they said."

Speed cleared his throat. "ATF? Why are they putting you with ATF?"

Lauren shrugged her shoulders. "I think it would be fun to intern there. See all that kinda stuff." She could see that he was a little worried. "Speed, everything is going to be okay. Nothing will happen to me, I promise. Plus I met everyone that works there and I trust them with my life, completely." He seemed to relax a little.

"All I gotta say is those bad guys better watch out. LC is on the loose," Eric said before taking a sip of the Café Cubano he had just made. "You want some Lauren?"

"And you wonder why you never got my new cell number and no thanks. That stuff will rot in your stomach."

Eric laughed. "You sound just like Speed."

The four sat talking for awhile until Horatio returned. "Everything alright, Horatio," Calleigh asked looking at her boss.

"Yes, everything is fine," he responded.

"Hey Horatio, we were all just talking and I'm inviting everyone over tonight once you all get off of work. I'm sure my dad would love to see you guys." Horatio went to speak but Lauren stopped him. "Everyone else has agreed so that means you are coming. I'm not taking no for an answer. Also, no work suits are allowed. You need to have some relaxation time and forget about work."

All he could do was smile and say, "I'll be there."

"Awesome. I'm going to let you guys get to work and do what you need to do. I'm going to head home, and surprise my dad since he has no idea I came down here." Lauren faced Speed again and kissed him a few times before getting up. She grabbed her messenger bag and leaned back down to give him a few more kisses.

"I'll walk you out," Speed said.

"I'll see you all later." Lauren took her hand in Speed's as they walked out to call a cab.

* * *

Later that night, around 5:00p.m., Lauren and Seed were at her father, David Cranbrook's house waiting for everyone to arrive. He was overjoyed and surprised that she had come down this year for Christmas.

About four years ago, Lauren's parents decided to go their separate ways. The decision was a mutual, and they still remained close friends. David also knew Horatio and his team. He had helped them a lot with investigations involving boats. He was an expert after all. David owned his own high end boating store near Star Island.

"Were you surprised to see me?" Lauren asked as the two cuddle in her bed.

"Yeah, I thought you said you weren't going to be down here for Christmas," Speed said kissing the top of her forehead.

"Well, my mom planned on being in Michigan for the holidays, but since my grandparents moved to New York she was going to go out there. So I decided I wanted to come here and be with my dad and you." She looked up at him and smiled, he smiled back.

Scooting up she kissed him lightly at first teasing him; he wanted more. Speed rolled Lauren onto her side and ran his hand up and down the side of her stomach. She let out a soft moan. He didn't hear her say stop so he continued. His hands traveled up under her cotton t-shirt to seek out skin. Speed's hands fell on the back of her bra, he skillfully tugged on it and it unhooked. He had chills go down his body as he looked at her, and slowly traced his hand along the bottom edge of the bra support system. Her breath quickened. He swallowed hard and turned her so she was on her back; he straddled her and started to bunch her t-shirt up higher and higher until he reached the bottom of her breasts.

Sensing that this was going somewhere where she wasn't ready, Lauren stopped him. "Speed not now, I'm not ready for that yet." He kissed her. "I'm sorry."

He smiled and kissed her again. "Don't be sorry, Lauren. I can wait as long as you need." He looked into her sparkling green eyes. He wanted to say those three little words, but felt the time wasn't right. He just kissed her.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Both Lauren and Speed went to answer it at the same time the garage door opened. Lauren's father was home. Speed went to go help David and Lauren went to answer the front door. Horatio, Eric, Calleigh, and a couple extra people had arrived.

"Alexx! Frank!" Lauren shouted; Alexx Woods, MDPD's Medical Examiner and Frank Tripp, MDPD Homicide Detective.

"Hey baby, how are you?" Alexx said hugging Lauren.

"I'm good, really good… hey Frank, you stayin' out of trouble?"

"That's questionable," he said with his Texan drawl.

"Well, come in guys my dad just got home from the store too." Lauren moved aside to let them in. "I'm surprised you didn't see him-"

Her father interrupted, "I was in the garage already, Angel," David said walking into the kitchen. Speed was following behind him with several grocery bags. "Hello Lt. Caine, Detective Trip, Calleigh, Eric, Dr. Woods." They acknowledge David.

Lauren noticed Horatio had his work clothes on. "Horatio I thought I told you no work clothes," she said walking up next to him.

"Sorry sweetheart, I just got off. Something came up," Horatio explained.

She gave him a look. "Alright, you're off the hook for now."

Each person grabbed a bag and help David get dinner ready; it consisted of hot dogs, hamburgers, macaroni and cheese, and beer. "Are we eating on the boat or at the house 'casue I'm starvin'," Frank said rubbing his stomach as it growled.

"On the boat, Frank," Lauren said handing Speed a beer.

* * *

The view from David's boat was breathtaking. The deep reds, oranges, and yellows from the sunset filled the sky. "I just love Miami sunsets," Calleigh said as she took a sip of her wine. "They make me forget about the day and just relax." She looked back at Eric who was looking at her; she smiles then he smiles. Both Lauren and Speed noticed

"So... now that Speed and I are finally together as you guys like to say, when are you two going to get together," Lauren said looking at Eric and Calleigh. Something was going on between those two whether they realized it or not.

"What? No, there's nothing going on between us. We're just friends," Calleigh said.

"Yeah, just friends," Eric said shrugging it off.

"Mhmm, sure," Horatio said quietly under his breath.

"So how long were you guys on this case that just got over?" David asked after he had anchored the boat.

Alexx sighed. "Just over a year. You know how many autopsies I did… record breaking."

"You deserve an award, Alexx. No one can talk to the dead like you do," Speed said with a smile. Lauren melted, she loved his smile.

"I sure do Timmy, and you know it."

The group continued to talk for a few more hours until it was time to head in.

Lauren had a thought. "I think you guys need a week long vacation away from Miami. You deserve it for keeping the citizens of Miami safe."

"Oh really? And how are you going to do that? And what did you have in mind?" Speed said intrigued.

"Yes really and I have the perfect place and idea…" Lauren trailed off and kissed her boyfriend's lips. "I'll make it happen." She kissed him again. Horatio, Calleigh, Eric, Frank, and Alex couldn't wait to see what was going to come of this.


	2. And Here We Go!

One week later, the vehicles were packed and ready to go. Lt. Caine and his team were granted a week off for all the hard work they had done the past year.

Lauren, Speed's girlfriend, had booked a cabin about an hour out of Orlando; it was a five hour drive.

Horatio was reluctant to go, because he felt he needed to be at work, like he always was. He was the Lieutenant after all, but his team and Lauren forced him to go. Of course because it was the Christmas season Lauren booked the cabin for after December twenty-fifth.

Calleigh was excited to be going 'camping'. It brought back memories of her time spent in the south. Eric, Speed, and Horatio had never stayed in a log cabin; Alexx of course had been camping, because of her son and daughter; Frank also had been out in the woods being that he was a Texan.

Lauren loved camping out in the woods. Her father always used to take her camping when she was little. "This is going to be so much fun," Calleigh said cheerfully. "I just love the outdoors. My daddy use to take me outside camping and shooting in the woods all the time."

"I know me too. I had so much fun when my dad took me," Lauren said shutting the trunk to her Ford Explorer. "Alright, let's get going." Alexx was driving with her husband and kids; Eric and Calleigh were riding together; Speed, Lauren, Horatio, and Frank were riding together.

"Yes, let's get going. I'm ready for this vacation," Eric said cheerfully getting into his black GMC Yukon.

"Lauren, sweetheart come here a minute," David said coming out of his house.

"Hold that thought guys." She headed in the house to see what her father wanted. "What's up daddy?" She saw he had a small box in his hands, but couldn't make out what it was.

"Lauren, honey I know I can't stop you from doing what you want to do. You're an adult now, so if you and Speed are going to do it, wrap it." Lauren's face turned bright red; she was a little embarrassed. Her father handed her a box of condoms. He was always straight-forward with her; he never sugar-coated anything. Lauren liked that about her him even if it meant being embarrassed.

"Um… uh, thanks dad… I guess," Lauren said with a nervous laugh.

"Sweetheart, I know it's awkward, but I just want you to be safe. I don't want to hear the pitter-patter of little feet running around here anytime soon or until he puts a ring on that finger. You hear me?"

Lauren smiled. "Yes dad. I hear you loud and clear. I don't want that either… You think Speed is the one?" she asked referring to the 'until her puts a ring on that finger.'

David smiled at his only child and said, "You smile every time he comes into the room; your eyes light up every time you talk about him. He's the same way with you sweetheart. So yes, I think he's the one, but give it some time first. Don't rush things."

"I know daddy. I won't. I promise. Well, I guess I better get going Delko's getting antsy and we have a long drive ahead of us."

"Yes, I know. Go have fun, and if you need anything I'm just a phone call away." He hugged his daughter and gave her a kiss onto the forehead.

"I will, and thanks for these," she said laughing about the box of condoms as she slipped them in her handbag.

"You're welcome, just remember to use them if it happens!"

David watched his daughter walk out to the awaiting cars; he waved to everyone out there and they waved back.

"Alright guys let's get going. I'm so ready for this vacation," Eric said sticking his head out the window.

Speed walked up to Lauren and opened the door for her. He said he would drive but she insisted. Before shutting the door he asked, "What did your dad want besides saying bye?"

Lauren blushed. "Tell you later." She handed him her bag and hopped in her SUV. "Alright, who's ready for a road trip to Northern Florida?" Lauren shouted out the window.

"Let's go shortstop!" Eric shouted from his vehicle. Shortstop was Eric's nickname for Lauren being that she played softball; her positions were shortstop and third base; she occasionally was a catcher. "Lead the way."

"Yeah, because if you did it'd take ten hours instead of five!"

"Very funny, Lauren!" Eric shouted back; he was smiling from ear to ear. She put her SUV in gear and drove off.

"Oh Lord help me," Frank said grabbing the hand rest to his right.


	3. Chapter 3

Almost two hours into the road trip everyone needed a mini break. The timing was perfect. Lauren wanted to stop at the Flamingo Island Flea Market in Bonita Springs, Florida. A place she would always come to when she came to Florida. It was her favorite flea market. Parking was always hard to come by if you didn't arrive early. "Ugh, this is one thing I hate about coming later in the day… parking," Lauren said turning another corner in the filled grass parking lot. "And I'm getting low on gas," she added looking at her dashboard. Calleigh and Eric were behind her; Alexx and her family were behind Calleigh and Eric.

Lauren had to think of something fast, and she did. The parking lot was getting more crowded by the minute. Searching the surrounding area for three open spots, Lauren spotted a little bank parking lot a little ways down. "Perfect," she said out loud. It would give her a chance to talk to everyone, and reveal her plan of action.

"I don't know if I should be worried or thankful that you have figured out what to do in this mess," Frank said clutching the handle on the SUV's ceiling.

"Oh Frankie, don't you trust me? I'm not that crazy," Lauren laughed.

They arrived at the bank parking lot. "Not one bit."

Lauren parked her SUV and Eric and Henry followed suit. Lauren grabbed her purse from Speed's lap and exited the vehicle as did everyone else. She knew Henry, Frank, and Horatio wouldn't care for the flea market. Her plan was simple. While Speed, Eric, Calleigh, Alexx, Alexx's kids, and herself were shopping around, Frank, Horatio, and Henry could go get gas for the vehicles and stock up on snacks, drinks, and whatever else they needed. Frank was happy he didn't have to go 'shopping', and thanked Lauren for that.

Frank, Horatio, and Henry returned to the idling vehicles then drove off to the nearest gas station; Frank drove Eric's SUV; Horatio drove Lauren's SUV; Henry drove his SUV. Lauren reached into her purse and pulled out her wallet. "Hey guys I'm going to go in real quick and get some money out before I forget. Anyone else need to go in?" They shook their heads no, but Speed went with her anyway.

As they were walking in he wrapped his arm around her waist, and pulled her close to him; he kissed her on her temple. "Young love," Alexx said as she watched them walk into the building. "I remember when Henry and I were your guys' age."

"Eww, mother please. That's gross," Bryan interrupted.

"Baby, you just wait until you're sixteen years old. Girls will be the only thing you will be thinking about," Alexx said pulling her son close her. She went to give him a little kiss on the top of his head, but he squirmed out just in time.

"MOM! We're out in public!" he shouted.

"I'm sorry. I forgot." Alexx smiled. "The joys of growing children. It's almost like they have two personalities. One public and one private," she added. Jamie came up next to her mother, and asked if she could put her hair up into a high ponytail like she always did. Alexx was happy to. "So, what do you think about this week long vacation Lauren somehow got for us?"

"I was honestly shocked when she told us," Eric said. "But right now I'm glad. I haven't had a vacation in years. I think my last one was right before I started college. My parents took our family on a vacation. After that I couldn't afford to go on one. Then when I got this job I still couldn't go on one with the weird hours."

Calleigh laughed at him. She loved his laugh. She thought it was cute along with his smile and personality. "I couldn't believe it either. I mean we never have time off together, but I'm excited. I haven't been out in the woods like this since I was twelve years old when my dad used to take me. It's bringing back memories… good times," Calleigh said thinking of all the time her father took her out hunting and camping.

"I've never been camping or out in the woods like that. It looks fun though," Eric said smiling at Calleigh. He knew Calleigh was happy because her face was glowing. Her face would glow every time she talked about the good old days with her father.

"It's the best… if you can handle it." She grinned a goofy grin, and Eric's heart skipped a beat.

"Can't wait!" he said just as Lauren and Speed were coming out of the bank. "Looks like the love birds are back," Eric added seeing Lauren give Speed a little kiss on the lips. "Get a room you two!"

"Oh stop it. Don't be jealous." She winked. "Alright, let's go do some shopping. It's been like six months."

About halfway to the flea market Eric spoke up. "So Lauren, what's in this flea market anyway?"

"It's a flea market Delko. Haven't you never been to one?" He shook his head no. "Well basically it's anything you can think of. Toys, produce, apparel, etc. This one right here in Bonita Springs has thee best one I've ever been to. It's clean, good products, good food, and nice people, although sometimes the vendors can get a little annoying… gotta sell that merchandise."

"Shopping… wonderful."

"Oh come on Eric. Shopping is fun. You're on vacation," Calleigh said cheerfully as she linked her arm with his.

"Listen to her Delko. She knows what she's talking about," Lauren said. "Vacation shopping is the best!" With that they walked that last fifty feet to the entrance of the Flamingo Island Flea Market. It was like Christmas all over again. The first place they stopped was the sunglasses booth; the very first booth.


	4. Chapter 4

Halfway through the flea market, Eric was ready to leave, and he was hungry. Eric also kept complaining to Calleigh. Speed didn't mind it because he got to spend time with Lauren; anytime spent with her was a good time. Alexx and her kids were having fun. Jamie loved looking at all the cool and unusual items for sale, and she loved all the jewelry and clothes; Jamie was a typical eight year old girl.

Bryan was few feet ahead of them looking at the video game booth. According to Alexx, her son had been wanting a Sony Playstation since the beginning of time; it was every ten year old boys' dream to own a game system. "MOM! CAN I GET THIS PLEASE?" Bryan shouted as he held up an new Playstation system.

Everyone looked at Alexx, she was laughing. "Brain, honey, let me think about it. I'll have to talk to your father first," she said.

"Dad wants one too," Bryan said walking back over to his mother.

"Oh really? When did he say this, mister?" Bryan hesitated a moment. Alexx had caught her son in a little lie. "Mhmm, that's what I thought."

"Crap."

"How about this… I'll think about it, and if you're good we can see about getting it on our way out. Fair?"

"Yeah… that's fair," Bryan sighed.

The group walked a little farther down the aisles until Lauren and Calleigh spotted the perfume booth. Perfume was Lauren's weakness. "Hey guys, I want to look in here for some new perfume."  
"I'm right behind you," Calleigh chimed in.

Eric sighed. "Come on, can't we go get some food first. I'm starving."

"Delko, when shopping with women… you have to kind of just go with the flow," Speed said laughing.  
Speed walked up behind Lauren, who was testing out a new perfume. "Mmm, I like that one." Speed wrapped his arms around her waist. The fragrance had a fruity scent, but also had a touch of sophistication; he couldn't pick out the notes. "I'm going to go take Delko to the food court so he'll stop complaining."

Lauren laughed and said, "I like it too. I think I'm going to get it. I believe its called radiance. And really? Delko can't handle shopping?"

"Apparently not. I think he'd rather be out treasure hunting in one hundred feet of water surrounded by sharks." Speed kissed his girlfriend's cheek, and let go of her. He wanted to tell Lauren he loved her, but still felt the timing still wasn't right.

"Okay, but behave." She kissed him back. "If Horatio, Frank, and Henry get there before we do send me a quick text and we'll speed it up."

"Okay." He kissed her one last time before he and Eric headed to the food court. Speed and Eric ended up taking Jamie and Bryan with them; the kids were also getting hungry and thirsty.

Calleigh and Alexx grinned. "Well look at you two. Young and in love," Alexx said.

Lauren's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "He's pretty perfect isn't he?"

"I don't know about perfect," Calleigh said jokingly. "But I do know he's completely head over heels in love with you." The girls shopped around a little before moving on to the next booth.

* * *

Down by the food court, Eric and Speed were standing in line to get food while Jamie and Bryan searched for a spot to sit. The place was starting to get busy, and tables were getting hard to come by. The line for the food was starting to become increasingly long. People were having to line up outside.

Speed and Eric looked over the menu as they decided what to order. Delko was so hungry he wanted to order everything. On the other hand, Speed wasn't too hungry. He would rather be with Lauren right now. Their long distance relationship was hard but he loved her, and wanted to keep their relationship going. He hoped that after she graduated she would want to move down to Miami.

It was almost their turn to order when Speed felt someone tug on his t-shirt. He looked down and saw Jamie looking up at him. He smiled at her. "We found a table, Timmy. It's all the way in the back. Can you see Bryan?" Jaine asked pointing the far right corner of the food court. Speed followed her line of sight, and saw Bryan sitting quietly at their table.

"Yeah. I see him. We'll be right their, Jamie. You guys want a hot dog and Pepsi, right?" Speed said. Jamie nodded her head yes and ran off back to their table.

Eric looked at Speed. He had a thought. "Hey Speed, you ever think about having kids?" Eric asked.

Speed scrunched up his nose. Eric's question caught him by surprise. "What?"

"You ever think about having kids someday?"

Speed thought for a moment then said, "No, not really. Why? Have you?"

Eric chuckled. "Yeah, of course I do. And I don't know. Jamie and Bryan made me think about it."

"I take one day at a time, Delko. Thinking about the future isn't something I do very often." They were inching closer and closer to the order station. "If you have expectations for the future you're bound to see some of those fail."

"Speed, come on. In a fantasy world would you see yourself… or more like Lauren having your kids?"

Finally it was their turn to order. "Hello," said the lady behind the register. "What can I get for you boys?" Eric ordered the food and Speed paid for it. Eric didn't realize he had just a couple dollars in his wallet. "Alright, your food will be up in just a minute."

"Thanks," Eric said. Eric looked up, and noticed Speed had a somewhat of an annoyed look on his face. "Hey Speed, I didn't mean to upset you? I just was curious."

Speed chuckled and said, "I'm not mad, Delko. You just made me think about things I've never really thought about." Eric breathed a sigh of relief. He hated it when his best friend was mad at him. He wouldn't have anyone to talk to about his women issues.

"Here you go boys," the woman said as she handed them a bag full of food and a tray of drinks. Speed grabbed the food, and Eric grabbed the drinks. "Can I help the next person?"

A short time later, the girls arrived with a couple bags in their hands. Coming in right behind them were Horatio, Frank, and Henry. It was as if they timed everything perfectly.


	5. Chapter 5

Two and a half hours had passed since they left the Flamingo Palm Island Flea Market, and they were now just an hour away from their destination.

Jamie and Bryan had to go to the bathroom, so everyone decided it would be a good time to stop at a rest stop, grab a snack, stretch their legs, and make their meal plans for the week. Lauren had only brought non-perishable food. They had to go food shopping before they checked into their cabin.  
"Lord, thank you for this break," Alexx said getting out of her SUV.

Jamie and Bryan were already making their way to the vending machines with Henry, Horatio, and Frank. Her kids were starting to get one her nerves. Every five minutes, Brayn would ask if they were almost there, and every ten minutes, Jamie would ask if they were almost there. To make matters worse, her husband decided it would be funny to ask her every fifteen minutes. "I am never traveling with those three again," Alexx added chuckling a little.

"But you love them," Calleigh said with a smile as grabbed her purse out of Eric's back seat.

"Yes, I do." Alexx smiled and laughed. "Just next time when I have a chance to get away, I'm goin' alone."

"Hey Delko! You up for a little game of catch?" Lauren asked opening up the trunk of her SUV. She grabbed a couple mitts and a white baseball.

"Yeah. I'm always up for a game of catch you," Eric said winking at her.

Speed took notice. "Hey Delko! Don't get any ideas. She's mine," Speed joked and put his arm around Lauren's shoulders.

Eric chuckled. "Don't worry, Speed. I know better," he said with a wink.

"You guys are hilarious," Lauren said laughing. "Delko, go long." She turned to Speed, smiled, gave him a quick kiss, and said, "I'll be back. And guys, start thinking about what you want to make for dinner."

Speed watched his girlfriend walk away from him. He wanted to tell her he loved her, but couldn't seem to get it out. Falling in love was confusing but wonderful. Speed was in such deep thought he didn't hear Alexx talking to him. "What? Sorry, Alexx."

Alexx and Calleigh smiled at each other. "I was just saying I think our Timmy is head over heels in love." Speed cheeks turned a bright shade of pink.

"He is. Look at his face, Alexx," Calleigh said giggling. "Did you tell her yet?"

Speed half smiled. "No. Telling her over the phone isn't exactly how I imagined it. I wanted to tell her in person, but I haven't found the right moment yet."

Alexx wrapped her arm around Speed's slender waist, and said, "I'm happy for you, baby. It looks like you found someone special. She's a great girl for you."

Speed smiled down at the woman he called his second mother. "Thanks Alexx."  
"We can finally have some more girls around here," Calleigh joked.

* * *

Eric decided to throw, Lauren one last toss before heading back to the SUVs. The throw was a long one. They were about one hundred yards apart. Lauren wasn't sure they should do it, but Eric was confident he could throw the baseball right at her. "$10 says you won't hit the glove Delko!" Speed shouted.

"$10 says I do!" Eric shouted back.

"How about just don't kill me? And how about you don't hit any people and cars parked around here," Lauren said.

"I got this, guys. Don't worry!" Eric shouted. He took the baseball out of his hand and threw the ball as hard as he could. The white ball with red stitching soared high in the air. Everyone watched it; everyone kept their eye on it.

From Lauren's perspective, the ball was hard to see. The sun was shining in her eyes. She shielded her eyes with her baseball mitt. She could see the ball. It was about thirty feet away from her. Suddenly she noticed that the ball was dropping. It was ten feet away from her. She wasn't going to catch it. Lauren then looked down and noticed a small bird. She didn't know what kind it was, but feared the ball was going to fall right on it. "Delko, you're going to hit the poor birdie!" Lauren shouted.

The baseball landed just short of the bird. The bird jumped a mile and flew off, but not without leaving a little something behind. The ball literally scared the poop out of it.

"You got lucky on that one, Delko, but you owe me $10," Speed said when Lauren and Eric made it back to the parking lot.

"Ah ha ha ha! Very funny, Speed," Eric said handing Lauren the mitt he was using.

"I'm serious, Delko. I want my $10. A bet is a bet."

"You two… it never ends does it?" Calleigh said with a small laugh. Eric and Speed more often times than not would tease and joke each other all day every day.

"I highly doubt it will," Lauren said hugging Speed. He looked down at her and smiled, and gave her a quick kiss. "Alright let's figure out what we're going to eat so we can get the food and head the cabin. I'm ready for a margarita!"

The entire group found a table and planned out their meals for the rest of the week. Eric and Calleigh would make dinner one night; The Woods family would make dinner one night; Lauren and Speed would make dinner one night; Horatio and Frank would make dinner one night. Everyone decided they would come up with their own menu and shop for it themselves, but tonight's dinner would consist of takeout pizza.

Each group wrote out their list, and then headed off to the grocery store just up the highway. Relaxing time was almost here.


End file.
